Druid Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Druid Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades Path 1 Hot Thorns ($225) Hard thorns can pop 3 Bloons each and pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. Heart of Thunder ($765) *Description: "Unleashes regular blasts of forked lightning that arc from Bloon to Bloon." *Details: Lightning bolts that arc from Bloon to Bloon, doing 75 pierce and 1 damage. Shoots a lightning every 1 second. Druid of Wind ($1,800) *Description: "Gusts of wind blow Bloons off the track away from the exit." *Details: Whirlwind can blow up to 100 bloons, 5 MOABs or 2 BFBs or DDTs for 30-250 units. Shoots a whirlwind every 2.2 seconds. Ball Lightning ($6,500) *Description: "Creates powerful balls of lightning that shoot many lightning bolts and explodes in a large blast upon hitting their targets." *Details: Ball Lightning explodes in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, doing 50 pierce and 3 damage in a area of effect, and Ball Lightning spawns 10 lightning bolts (same stats as the 2/0/0) upon hitting their targets. The Ball Lightning is shot every 5 seconds. God of Storm ($60,000) *Description: "A lightning god armed with strongest lightning and wind attacks than ever before, which pops bloons that does not stand a chance." *Details: Superstorm can blow up to 500 Bloons, 25 MOABs, 10 BFBs or DDTs, 2 ZOMGs, or 1 BAD (consumes 500 pierce each). Superstorms can pop bloons by 15 layers, blow back for 30-300 units, and is shot every 3.5 seconds. Also Superstorm can split into 3 Whirlwinds (see above for details) identical to the Tiny Tornados Premium Upgrade in BTD5. The upgrade also gives the previous upgrades buffs: **Lightning from 2/0/0 and 4/0/0 has 4 damage and 150 pierce. **Ball Lightning from 4/0/0 does 7 damage and 100 pierce in a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius and spawns 20 lightning bolts upon hitting their targets. **Whirlwind can blow back up to 200 bloons, 10 MOABs, 4 BFBs or DDTs, or 1 ZOMG. Path 2 Thorn Swarm ($290) Shoots 9 thorns instead of 5. Heart of Oak ($475) Thorns convert Regrow Bloons into normal Bloons. Druid of the Jungle ($1,350) Calls a vine from the ground to entangle and crush Bloons three times. Jungle's Crush ($6,000) *Description: "Jungle's Crush Ability: Crushes 1 MOAB, DDT, or BFB." *Details: Basic attack grows vines 3x as fast and gives +$750 and +20 lives every round. Spirit of the Forest ($35,000) *Description: "The jungle spirit has arrived and they walked in the midst of the jungle." *Details: When purchased, it begins growing thorned vines along the track 7x as fast and it gives +$1,500 and +50 lives every round. Also can call 6 vines at a time. Jungle's Crush Ability now smashes a single ZOMG, and the outer layer of BAD. Path 3 Druidic Sight ($250) Increases range by +10 units and allows Druid to detect and shoot Camo Bloons. Heart of Vengeance ($650) Gains +2% permanent attack speed for every 5 lives lost, up to 250 lives lost, Lives above maximum do not count. Druid of Wrath ($1,400) Gains +1% permanent attack speed every 50 damage dealt, up to 100% attack speed. Poplust ($5,750) *Description: "The more pops there are, the more damage it does!" *Details: Every 500 pops it increases by +1 permanent damage. Maximum of 12,500 pops, totalling of 25 damage. Avatar of Wrath ($47,500) *Description: "The wrathful primate of increased surmounted annihilation." *Details: Capacity increased to 25,000 pops, totalling of 50 damage. Differences from BTD6 *Druid renamed to Druid Monkey Path 1 *Hard Thorns renamed to Hot Thorns, buffed *Heart of Thunder buffed, price decreased *Druid of Storm renamed to Druid of Wind, pierce and attack speed buffed, knockback nerfed, price decreased *Ball Lightning reworked, price decreased *Superstorm renamed to God of Storm, buffed, upgrade description changed, loses camo detection, price decreased Path 2 *Thorn Swarm buffed, price increased *Heart of Oak price increased *Druid of the Jungle buffed, price increased *Jungle's Bounty replaced into Jungle's Crush, buffed, price decreased *Spirit of the Forest buffed, upgrade description changed, price decreased Path 3 *Druidic Reach renamed to Druidic Sight, buffed, grants camo detection, price increased *Heart of Vengeance reworked, buffs maximum capacity, price increased *Druid of Wrath reworked, price decreased *Poplust loses boost from nearby Druids in range, adds permanent damage boost for every 500 pops, price increased *Avatar of Wrath reworked, upgrade description changed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers